Jezebel's Death AU
Story Story/ Alternate universe is based on Day 28 of the OTP challengeArtwork by Creative Blossom: https://creative-blossom.deviantart.com/art/Challenge-1-Day-28-Death-638626072 * The case they go on is basically a set up. They get a phone call to investigate a shipyard for ‘paranormal’ happenings. This is when they get shot at - when looking around. The two of them make a run for it - heading right. Jezebel is running in front, due to John stepping back and trying to slow those behind them down. * Unfortunately he didn’t realise the sniper on the roof aimed at Jezebel. She’s shot in the side, below her rib cage. The bullet was a poisoned one - made of lead -, so infected her system quickly. She also loses a lot of blood and goes into shock. The bullet doesn’t make an exit either. * Jezebel is killed by someone - unknown for most of the AU -; upon finding her body, John grabs her and brings her closer to him, attempting to revive her anyway he can. * While holding her, he felt something drip onto his arm; he gets hopeful for a second, only to realise he’s crying. He holds her in a tighter embrace, close to his chest. He screams and curses for a short while. * Jez takes him over in the second she feels his wrath, making him more ruthless than he would originally intend to be. She sensed how much wrath he had within him and thought to use that. Using Jez as a sort of strength boost, John makes plans for revenge on the killer. * When Jez takes John over, she is able to take him over at times when his confidence or will power is low. Other times, she taunts him within his mind; she often teasing over Jezebel. * Though a little freaked out Jez was now in his head, John becomes used to her - probably makes a deal with her she can stay in him if she helps him to find Jezebel’s killer. He becomes a little peeved with her that Jez just dropped Jezebel like she was nothing. * Chas and Zed meet up with him - trying to get him away from the area, for safety in case the sniper was still there. Chas carries Jezebel’s body, slumped over his shoulder - they make a proper burial at the lodge.. * Angel, CB and Jinxy help on this mission to find her killers; Balthazar - due to having feelings for Jezebel himself - helps John to find the killers. * Manny attempts to guide John back to the path of goodness again. Fails on a number of occasions and sometimes massively too. * The person that hired the killer/s is Delia - originally a henchman to Lucifer (but she was discarded by him). She also teams up with Witch during this. * Aaron becomes really angry hearing about what happened to Jezebel; his more ‘primitive’ side, a more animal side of him comes out and he becomes more aggressive towards people, especially if they have something to do with Jezebel dying (sorta like when Deadpool is trying to find Francis/ Ajax). Characters Involved * Aaron Dawson * Angel De Lance * Balthazar * CB * Chas Chandler * Charlotte/ Chokehold * Delia * Demon Constantine * Jason Marsh * Jez * Jezebel Connelly * Jim Corrigan * Jinxy Coal * John Constantine * Manny * Papa Midnite * Witch * Zatanna * Zed Gallery References